Rena's Collection of One Shots
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: Random One shots that Rena wrote. Sometimes fluff.. Sometimes Smutt.. Sometimes angst., Sometimes character death
1. PunkTonyAu

**_' 'means thinking_** ** _" "means speaking_** ** _( ) means by the_** way

Tony strutted up to the man who had just punched his boyfriend in the face. All the asshole did was laugh in his face. Tony's beautiful face scrunched up in anger. Steve was begging on his scrawny little knees for Tony to not bother. Tony just pushed up the sleeves of his limited edition captain America leather jacket to his elbows. which showed his tanned skin and many captain America tattoos. Tony grinded his tongue ring against his teeth. the young genius then pulled his fist back and connected it with the bully's stomach. the bully groaned and stepped back holding his aching belly. Tony walked over to the boy and pulled his hair, forcing the bully to look him in the eyes. 'What a lovely pair of eyes they were' thought Steve. 'I can see hell in those eyes' the bully thought to himself.

"Don't pick on MY Steve" Tony growled lowly into the man's face. The bully gulped and tried to nod rappidly. Tony narrowed his eyes at the bully and pushed him away. Steve brushed himself off and picked up his art supplies as Tony began to walk over to him. Tony quickly bent down and checked around the scrawny blue eyed boy.steve blushed in embarrassment and pushed tony away. tony pouted as steve said "im fine". The lead singer loved to see his sweet little artist blush but he noticed a scratch on his cheek. the captain america fanboy could not help but cup the skinny boys face and brush a calloused finger across his cheek to brush to blood away.which ofcourse ended up making the short fire ball fall even more in love with tony.

"and thats why I need your help to buff up." steve finished his story as he looked up into brown eyes.the brunette snorted and patted his freind on the back,making the poor boy stumble forward."So the doll (who is a boy)you have a crush on has a huge crush on your comic counter part that you created, and he has no idea that captain america IS pretty much your dream life?" bucky said with a laugh and gesture of his hands.steve nodded blushingly deeply as bucky sighed. "oh steevie" he said a little worriedly,then he smiled."let get you that summer bod steevie boy!"bucky said with a whoop and a push to steve's back (who could not stop smiling.)


	2. VampireStonyAu

**Summary: Dracula turns tony into a vampire and tony likes the feel of it because he's stronger than Steve and Steve gets so turned on that he forgets about how dangerous tony can get. So tony slowly begins to loose control and then they have to change him back and tony apologizes however Steve is just happy to have his tony be his tony again.** _I'm going to apologize because my keyboard won't capitalize the t in tony. Also I might go back and re-write some of this silly little story. It's just a vampire smithy cause I wanted Steve to be kinda dominated._ _Under this line begins the story._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So! What's this about Dracula? Has red skull kicked you out of his evil little boyband?" Tony said with a smirk in his voice. Dracula's lips lifted a little into a smirk then quickly back into a frown as Steve sighed and facepalmed. Steve raced up the steps to punch Dracula in the face only for him to vanish. Steve cursed as he began to look around, his team were no longer with him anymore. They must have been seperated. Steve kept on fighting while still worrying a little about his friends. Vampires were falling dead left and right as clint said "That mouth is what will get you killed, Stark!" Natasha raised her wrists and used her widow bites on a few vampires as she said "Tony would die without his ego!" Natasha grunted dodging another vampire as Thor lit up with sky with his lightning. Steve's hand slid down to his nose as he gripped it, his eyes squinted closed. "Chatter!" he said as he threw his sheild into some angry vampires. Tony flew circles around the vampires as they all hissed at him. "Yeah! Chatter!" Tony said with a playfully hurt sound to his voice. Dracula appeared in Tony's part of the fight, unknowing to him. Dracula pulled out some weird looking device and pressed a button. Tony's eyes widened and blinked rappidly as his armor opened up. "Huh?"He asked in confusion. The iron man armor then slowly dropped him out of the air. Making him fall into a large pack of hungry vampires. He felt his fear hit him full force. The vampires closed in on him. 4 of them gripped his arms and legs tightly to keep him from moving. One vampire lifted up Tony's head and leaned in towards his neck. The vampire opened it's mouth to show off his blood stained fangs. Tony felt his heart plummet.

"Stark?" Steve asked as he looked around with the other avengers. They all slowly stopped as they saw tony just laying there on the ground, gasping and reaching for air.The vampires and Dracula were gone as quick as they had come, in a flash. The avengers quickly ran towards Tony in hopes that one of them could possibly calm him down. They all cooed his name and tried to get him to snap out of it. "How could I be so reckless" he said in a whisper. There were shared looks of pity and worry towards him, until Steve spoke up. "Tony it's ok were going to find a way to cure this" Steve said trying to convince himself of the same thing. Tony looked up at him with a sad smile and said "I thought captain America doesn't lie?" Steve felt his heart drop but he knew that Tony was just pushing because he was scared. Steve quickly pulled him into a tight but careful and warm hug.

They take Tony back to the tower then debrief with S. H. E. I. L. D. They decided to put him on lock down, not the avengers but S. H. E. I. L. D. So Tony was stuck in the mansion. "So! Whose gonna baby sit Stark over here to make sure he doesn't go all crazy and suck our blood?" clint said as he twirled one of his arrows between his fingers. "I have better control than that legolas! I might have been bitten but nothing has changed!" The handsome billionaire said with a glare. "not yet" Bruce supplied having calmed down the hulk. " He's right Tony, From every vampire movie you made me watch it always takes time for it to happen." Steve said in his captain America voice. Tony sighed in "I give up" and dreamily. Because when did Steve smell so good? He resisted the urge to bite his lip to draw blood and try to satisfy his new found hunger. Well no that's not true. Tony always hungered for Steve. Be it his attention, his approval, and his body wasn't half bad either. Steve had always smelled good but it was like his smell was so close Tony could taste it. This was going to be horrible Tony could sense it. "So it's decided!" Steve said in his " I'm the boss voice". And another thing! Steve's voice would always touch his heart and maybe sometimes his dick. But making his heart and groin rumble well that's just so unfair. He hated being a vampire!

So when he was ranting about how Steve was an Adonis who made him hot. They chose his baby sitter who turned out to be said adonis. Well shit, he's going to be a full vampire alot faster now. Not only that but he's going to have to keep himself away from tall, blonde, and hands- straight hella straight. He has to put that through his bi-sexual head! Steve is from the 1900's he's nothing like Tony. So what if that was said in Howards voice. Actually that's a boner killer! Yeah think of Howard that will stop him from thinking about how fucking full he would be with Steve dick in his- there's no way he will ever be able to just let it go. Doesn't help he's had a crush on captain America since his teenage years.

Day 1, after tony's wet dream involving Steve and lots of lube, he makes his way to the kitchen. What he would give to just be able to have the strength to bend Steve over the couch and plunge into him, and hello morning boner. Fucking, Steve's scent has been driving him off to the edge. The edge of restraint, and sanity, and lust and did he mention restraint? Why did Steve have to smell so damn good? He growls and flips the table in anger only for it to crack straight through the middle.His eyes widen as he looks at his hands. The avengers murmer in confusion at least he thinks they all do. He hasn't looked up yet. Steve has never really had a kink for men stronger than him, however Tony made it look hot. Tony bit back a moan, Steve's scent is getting through to him more while also fogging up his mind.So help him! If that scent is comming from Steve's dick tony wouldn't mind swallowing down the scent. He let out a very quiet whimper and stormed out of the room to go relieve himself.

Steve knew he had to follow Tony. So Steve excused himself and quickly followed tony not expecting to see Tony palming himself in hopes to relive some tension. Well shit, now Steve was hard and Tony could probably smell it. Tony's hand slowly came back and rested to his side as he looked up catching eyes with steve. Steve jumped and gasped in surprise. Then he backed away and started to fast walk away.Hoping tony had not actually seen him. But he could hear foot steps comming after him. He was about to ask Jarvis to open the elevator when he was- pinned against the wall? He looked up to face the person who pinned him only to see-tony? Did being a vampire make tony that strong? Tony growled lowly and Steve could feel it in his chest and maybe his loins. Tony was stronger than him and- Steve let out a long low moan as Tony began to slowly kiss his way up Steve's neck. Oh fuck, he was being dominated and he fucking loved it. Steve whimpered and wished he could reach for tony's hair as tony threatened his neck with his fangs. His skin felt sensitive and he felt a fire underneath them. Tony was setting him on fire, at least that's what it felt like. Tony's hands slowly slid down Steves body making him moan and grind tony's crotch with his own. Tony gripped his hips stopping him in his tracks and sucked the air sucked out of him with that move. Tony had freaking gripped his hips with strength. Oh dear lord have mercy on this super soldier. No way he must have said because tony was pulling, licking, and kissing Steve's neck. Oh God his legs were going to give out on him. Steve let out breathy moans wishing for tony's touches to go lower. Instead tony kept him in place by keeping one hand on Steve's chest and the other on his hip.


	3. CoffeeShopAu

_I apologize again. You'll see why when you read it. This is a stony, a cherik, and a spideypool. Coffee au where raven and Natasha love to dare Charles and Tony. Also this is college or highschool._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony, Charles and Peter start a coffee shop because they all can't live without coffee ofcourse. But according to Natasha and raven the brawny blondes better known as Steve Erik and wade are going to visit the café boys soon. The café boys are known as the brainy brunettes because Natasha and raven are assholes. Anyways the brainy brunettes and brawny blondes have a crush on eachother and are totally looking forward to this!

The bell jingles above the door as the door to the café opens. "hi!" smiles a boy with striking blue eyes and brown hair. "welcome to the nerdy boy cafe!" says another brown haired boy with acdc shirt. "that's not the name the cafe!" the third brown haired boy pouts in his spidered shirt. "yeah I guess your right.. Anyways!" the acdc wearing boy starts. "I'm tony!" he says loudly as the first brown haired boy says shyly "I'm charles" "and I'm peter!" says the brown haired boy wearing a shirt with a spider on it. Tony smirks instead of smiles. While Charles smiles lovingly and widely. Peter's smile is shy but loud enough. "so!"starts up tony, "what would you like to order?" Natasha and raven laugh loudly as tony and Charles pout. "I thought we were pretty good that time." Charles says pouting more. "actually I agree with Charlie here." tony says with a smirk. Peter sighs then all the brown haired boys sigh. "your sure you heard the brawned blondes were going to come here?" Peter asks skeptically. Natasha and raven smirk then nod. "I heard wade, erik, and Steve were planning to hang out here sometime this week." they both say their smirks getting wider. "but why would they come here?" Charles asks leaning on the counter. "yeah!" Peter says making natasha's coffee. Tony leans on the counter with his elbows looking at the girls as he says "were the brained brunettes why would they even think of comming here?" Natasha and raven both turn to eachother and resist the urge to face palm. "doesn't matter!! What matters is their comming soon and you 3 love sick cats need to be ready!" "I am not a cat!" tony hisses. Charles absent mindidly answers "I guess I kind of am a cat" "I always thought I was more of a dog." Peter says as he hands Natasha her black coffee.

Natasha and raven smirked at eachother to the point where even Charles could hear their evil thoughts. "COME ON!! NO!! WE WILL LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!" He practically screeched as he read their minds. They chuckled evily as both tony and Peter became startled at charles' outburst. "what?!? What are they planning!" tony said as he looked at a pale Charles. "you remember how you used to be super obsessed with captain america?"Charles says slowly turning to tony. Tony's face becomes as red as a tomato, his hackles raising as he hisses "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION IT AGAIN!" Charles proceeds to hiss back "DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT STILL HAVE THAT CAPTAIN AMERICA BARISTA APERON!?!?" Tony blinks but nods slowly "y-yeah?what about-" then tony becomes white as a sheet and screeches at natasha. "OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL! I JUST BOUGHT THAT ON A BINGE OF WATCHING THE OLD CAPTAIN AMERICA CARTOONS! THAT'S NOT MEANT TO-" a shiver runs down tony's spine as he feels Natasha slowly turn to him. It's like he's already being stabbed in the back with a knife. Peter looks at his white faced friends then smirks "and whos going to make me and charles' one?" Charles snaps out of it and nods standing with Peter thinking they have got this. Then raven walks towards them menacingly as she reaches into Peters pocket and pulls out his phone. She scrolls thorough the contacts until she comes up to the name she's looking for. She taps it and as it rings the boys still look smug. Until a familiar voice rings across the room. "hello?" Mary Jane says through the speaker. "yo mj it's ya girl raven!" raven says looking Peter straight in the eye. "oh! Raven!! It's so good to hear from you!" mj answers happily. "yeah I know it's been forever, can you do me a favor beautiful?" raven says as the color drains off charles' and Peters face. "of course anything for you, you big blue whore." mj says as Peters eyes widen having never heard his best friend say such words. " these boys are starting a café and they need their" boyfriends" symbols to show who their hearts go out to think you can sow them a few up?" raven smirks wider looking at her. Nails nonechelontly. "of course blue girl I got you!". Mj replies with amusement in her voice. "thanks red spider I'll see you later.". Raven says as she hangs up the phone. Natasha smirks and sips her black coffee walking out the door. "then it's all set see you boys tommarow with your new aperons." Natasha and raven wave as all three boys just stand there regretting befriending these evil wemon. "why did we have to be gay?" tony groans into his arms as he shields himself from the world on the counter.

"Alright, does everyone have the confidence to go today?" Steve asked with his hands on his hips looking around the room. Erik was using his magnetic powers to create something out of metal while wade was pacing the floor. Wade looked up and smiled. " nope! I never have any confidence im a fucking wreck but let's do this anyways!" he said running his fingers through his blonde hair. Steve was confused wether or not they should go. Honestly, no matter how long he had been friends with wade he would never understand him. Wade looked around and smiled wider as he said "guys it's just dark humor!" both Erik and Steve sighed in relief. Even though wade was a little crazy they loved him to death. He was one of them for sure. "shouldn't we be going?" Erik said Gruffley as he stood up. Wade and Steve looked at eachother nodding as Erik walked out. Steve pouted whispering to wade as they followed him "I thought I was the leader" wade just shrugged honestly not caring. The closer and closer to the café the boys got the more they felt their hearts race. "wait!" wade said making them stop a few feet infront of the cafe. "Didn't raven and Natasha set this up?" wade asked as realization flooded Steve and erik's beings. Steve's look transformed into a look of battle. "we have to be ready!! We don't know how they look behind that door." Steve said in his captain America voice. "what if they look hella cute!?!" wade gasped as he cupped his face eyes wide. "WHAT IF WE CAN'T HANDLE IT?!?" Erik practically howled in fear. Steve gulped as he thought of how cute his Tony could look behind that door. "that's a risk we will have to take!" Steve said as he began walking again. Wade and Erik looked at eachother the went after steve. Steve slowly reached for the handle of the door and pushed it open. They all stepped into the cafe. Silence, well silence except for the bell above the door ringing and the sound of six hearts beating rappidly.

Tony, Charles and Peter were all hidden in the back room. "what do we do?!?" tony hissed as quiet as possible to Charles. "I-i don't know!" Charles stuttered as he could feel Erik's mind close to him. "Is anybody here?" Steve asked nicely to the empty room. "fuck fuck fuck!" tony almost screeched while he put a hand on his beating heart. "BE STILL!" He hissed to his heart. he was sure the other could hear it. Charles looked worriedly out the back doors window. "we can't just be rude and not come out!"Charles said looking at Peter and tony scornfully. Tony smirked evily as an idea popped in his head. Charles heard the idea and quickly waited for it to happen. Tony pushed Charles as Charles grabbed onto him. Tony and Charles stumbled out of the room groaning. The brawny blondes looked over the table to see who it was. Tony and Charles stood up dusting some dirt off of their barista aperons. "bloody hell that was a horrible idea!" Charles said with a hiss. " I realize that now, Charlie!" tony hissed back. Wade looked at the two as they kept hissing at eachother and trying to be taller than the other. "their like a bunch of cats." wade said as he looked over to the love sick puppy's Whose butts we're Of course wiggling at the sight of their beloved's. Charles and tony growled at eachother until Peter finally gave up and just came out. "STOP IT!" He growled back in the middle of the two boys. Charles hissed at tony then walked up to the counter as he fixed his hair. "what would you like to drink today?" Charles said with a sweet smile. "I'd like to know what your all wearing today!"wade said with a childish smile. All three of the boys blushed and looked down. "and where can I buy me some!excpecially caps abs! Tony where did you even get that?" wade asked jumping up and down. Tony ducked his head and blushed even deeper as he mumbled "it's limited edition you can't buy it." "yeah!" Peter said his face still flushed. "mj made these" Charles said pulling on his magneto barista aperon.

Erik slapped Steve's arm without looking away from Charles who was taking wades order. "Steeb! Steeb! Steeb! Remember what I said earlier?" Erik said lightly smacking Steve's arm. Steve's butt was wiggling as he took in his flushed tony wearing his barista aperon. Tony glared, smacking his hands on the counter. "AYE! You gotta order something! Comprende?!?"tony said with a glare. Steve looked at Erik for an idea of what to get. "just black coffee for us." Erik said with a somewhat smile. "y-yeah!"stuttered steve. "black as my soul!" he cried dramatically. Tony looked at him unimpressed "so" he started with a smirk. "lots of sugar in it and vanilla creamer?" "yes please" Steve said as he hung his head in shame. Tony chuckled cutely then quickly went over to make it. Charles, tony and Peter were like Balerinas behind the counter. Graceful, fluid, and never touching eachother but crossing paths. They were defiantly in their zone, and considering how much coffee the 3 brunettes drank it was honestly. No surprise. "I can't deal!". Both Steve and Erik whispered as tony and Charles dodged eachother gracefully. Tony leaned over the counter to give Steve his cofee. "here you go red white and blue" tony said with a wink. "enjoy!"Charles said as he handed Erik his with a sweet smile. Erik quickly sipped it to hide his blush and made his way to one of the café's tables. He ended up getting back up to drag Steve away because he would not stop staring at tony.

Peter gave wade his coffee with a soft smile then went back to conversing with freinds. "I wonder why their wearing our symbols"asked wade looking to his blushing freinds. "I mean it looks cute on Peter so much I'd like to squeeze myself into that tight ass or he can squeeze me to death with those thighs of his"wade drooled and practically moaned. "you know tony said that his aperon was one of a kind I wonder why that is?" Erik said looking at Steve who was still staring at tony, his butt still wiggling in the seat. "dunno, don't care, it looks fuckin' beautiful on him though" Steve said with Brooklyn twang and a dreamy sigh.


	4. Infinity War Complaint

"have you two kissed and made up yet?" Nat screamed over her fightings with alien. Tony smirked and gave Steve a peck, "have now!" he called out as he flew into battle. "he will forgive you they said" Steve mumbled blushing as he started running to the battle. "join the avengers they said" he hissed under his breath as he took out another alien. "be weary of the genius they said." Steve growled and beat another alien enemy into the ground. "why did I listen" he sighed as he looked up at the sky to see iron man flying above.


	5. How DoFP Should Have Ended

"the day he became magneto was the day I lost my freind." older Charles has said to Logan. Logan knew he shouldn't have brought up magneto, beast told him not to but he did anyway. Now as Logan was sitting there in Charles office his biggest shock was the door opening. "Charles I'm not your side kick here your class is- oh hi logan- your class is waiting on you" magneto himself had said with a sweet smile. Charles rolled his eyes fondly and said "yes dear." Logan is pretty sure he choked to death.


	6. CherikWorkoutAu

"You said that you had the perfect work out clothes for me!" Charles whined as he took in his tight clothing. "look Natasha did the same thing to me so welcome to the club." tony said with a roll of his eyes. Charles pouted and looked himself over "this is far too tight". "yeah but it brings out the color of your eyes wheels!" tony said with a smirk. Which they began sparing and Erik having felt the metal's under Charles change, thought he was in danger. Erik quickly ran into the training room. Oh, oh shit. He should probably get Steve so he can. Oh damn charles' biceps are out. Erik snaps a pick and tries to get his feet to Move. Nope yeah, so he tries to move the metal under his feet not a good idea because he can't control his powers when he's turned on. Shit Charles just back flipped God you can see his dick in those pants!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _By the way it's me. Rena, I wrote this._


	7. Please Ignore the Motorcycle

Tony grunted with Steve as his big cock slammed into his prostate. So Steve was the dominant type lovely. So very fucking lovely. Tony was reciting the square root of pi by the time Steve was getting close. He had tony a shaking incoherent mess and that deserved an award in and of it's self. Tony was so screaming numbers in Steve's ear. But that's not what Steve wanted to hear. Steve slowed down his thrusts and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as tony whimpered and dazedly opened his eyes. "steeb?" he slurred his brown eyes blown up with lust. Like a supernova with so much light inside them. Steve felt himself get sucked into the black hole that was tony stark's eyes until his dick throbbed in anger. Tony moaned feeling the sesation. Steve pushed a few stray hairs back from tony's face and said breathlessly "that's my name." he then deepened his voice and oh be couldn't help but grab tony's cock and squeeze it. It was already covered pre-cum and God, Steve wanted to gulp it down but he was on a mission. He ignored the saliva that pooled in his mouth and put it to good use and French kisses with tony. Their tounges and saliva mingled together to create a heat friction of taste. It didn't taste as good as tony's cum but Steve could get used to it. As Steve began to pump his stark tony couldn't help but whimper again. But instead of numbers it was "steeb". So wrecked, so fucked, so ready for more. Steve couldn't help but moan hotly against tony's soft mouth. Steve couldn't help the throb that rocked tony into a jostled moan. Steve thrusted up into tony again and he moaned a quick "steeb". Okay so, Steve's curiosity was peaked. Steve thrusted up into tony a little faster and with each thrust tony would moan his name all childlike. Until he thrusted with all his might making tony jump into the air and moan a low gutteral "steve". Which of course went straight to Steve's dick and fuck super soldier serum because he came with a stutter of the hips a defeated grunt of pleasure. Tony screamed in pleasure and tipped over the edge to meet Steve in pleasure land.

After it of course Steve picked tony up and took him to the bed. Smiling with their foreheads resting against one another. Tony laughed as Steve walked as if he legs were jelly. But tiny honestly couldn't talk considering the fact his ass was aching. Once they collapsed on the bed Steve began to smoke. Tony teasingly coughed and waved it away from himself. Steve in-turn took it as a challenge. With a smirk he took a inhale and exhaled the colored air in the shape of a heart. Tony felt underneath his arc reactor his metal heart warm up at the sight. Steve was looking at him fully love sick and a ring of smoke in a heart shape framing him. But in truth it was between Steve and tony as if it was this unspoken thing. However it was very spoken. They smiled at eachother lovingly for a while. Then tony's brain finally came back and he looked so offended. Steve opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but he only shut it to face palm. " I HAD THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO SAY GOD BLESS AMERICA! WHILE I CAME BUT I DIDNT!" tony screamed in total outrage. He snatched the cigar out of steve's hand and took a deep drag and huffed it out of his nose. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at his dramatic lover. He took the cancer stick from tony and took some of it and leaned in kissing tony. Tony moaned grabbing the back of Steve's thick neck to pull him closer. They caressed eachothers mouth's lovingly and as Steve pulled back he breathed onto tony. His breath was of content meant and tony felt it in his soul. The smell of a lit cigarette would always bring tony back home. Jarvis had smoked them back when he was alive and of course he advised tony not to. But tony loved Jarvis and wanted to be exactly like his true father. So the "burnt smell of a cancer stick on fire" was a smell that would always help tony find his way home and to relaxation.


	8. Trails of Lipstick

_Stony ofcourse_

"pep can I barrow your lipstick?" tony asked in absolute wonder late at night. Pepper looked at him with her perfectly manicured nails and raised a perfectly threaded eyebrow. "your a millionaire get some yourself." pepper said with a scoff. Tony looked at her offended then stood up like a shot. " fine!" he screamed dramatically and ran off. Now in the morning pepper slide out from under her Assasin girlfriend and made her way to the kitchen. Where she ran into steve. She inhalded the coffee and then opened her eyes. "steve?" she asked startled as Steve turned around with lipstick marks all over. The super soldier flushed and gulped under the iron woman's gaze.


	9. Please Ignore the Motorcycle roughdraft

Not many people knew this about Steve but he liked to smoke after a good sex session. When Tony found out it was a cold and groggy night in new York. Steve was on his lower level smoking a cigar with brutely might tony add. As if Steve was a mafia boss standing in this harsh rain. Did tony mention the hevans suddenly got madder?Cause they did.where was he?yeah! Steve was taking a drag like he was holding onto all his worries and letting go with each murky puff. Or like he was blend hung his fist with every inhale and letting his hand lay limp with his exhale. The smell of sex wafted up to tony and he knew. He couldn't help but feel lust take hold of him. Steve loved the sweet choke of smoke after some solid dick. Tony couldn't help but fantasize what it would be like if it was just him and steve. They would share the cigarette and fill each others lungs up with nicotine and spit. Tony could just imagine it, his legs shaking and his ass sore from Steves super soldiered cock. He'd weakly reach for the cigar and Steve would crush him with his weight and take the stick away from him. He would teasingly light it over tony and he would taste the nicotine as Steve breathed it into him. Tony could feel himself harden at the fantasy. Suddenly sea blue eyes clashed with coffee brown and there was a smirk on his cock sucking lips, it made tony ache.

Steve couldn't help the smirk that slipped out. Tony gulped as Steve leaned more into him. Steve put his hands on the handle bars of the motercycle and leaned tony back onto it. Steve licked his lips as tony's tanktop slowly rid up. Tony moaned at the feeling of the metal bars on his lower back. Steve smirked at the interesting kink he had just found out about his beloved. Tony quickly realized that Steve had stopped and opened his eyes. Steve was looking downright evil, with his pupils blown wide with lust and his lips plump from chewing on them. Steve began to wonder just exactly how tony would react to leather. He stored the thought in a folder for later. He grabbed tony's legs and messaged the spot behind his knee that would make tony relax under Steve's hands. Tony moaned with more feeling as Steve began to reach over and grab the lube. "t-top drawer" tony moaned out as he felt steve's weight crush him and maybe Steve's hardened dick touched a sensative spot for tony. Steve raised one of tony's legs over his shoulder as he lubed up his hands. Steve pulled tony closer and roughly. Tony moaned because he loved being man handled by the super soldier, or possibly because Steve slid a large single finger. Tony moaned as Steve began to work him open. "just like that, love" tony moaned then whimpered as Steve curled his finger, lightly caressing tony's prostate. Steve couldn't hold back a moan at the delicious sound and began to work in another finger. Tony moaned to a higher pitch and Steve started to lean more over tony. Tony couldn't help the huff of breath that escaped him. God he fucking loved Steve towering over him like this. Tony's hips jerked up as Steve once again curled his finger inside tony. Tony moaned louder and Steve couldn't take much more of this. So he took his fingers out and slammed into tony, who was hot, empty and ready for him. Steve thrusted into tony with no remorse. Tony lurched backward and moaned at the amazing feeling. He felt full and somewhat complete. Steve couldn't help but chuckle a breathless moan and dip down taking tony's lips and slamming them against his. Steve was ruthless and tony was living for every second of it. Steve kept pounding into tony with so much vigar and tony would try to rock and meet him in the power of it.

Steve couldn't help the smirk that slipped out. Tony gulped as Steve leaned more into him. Steve put his hands on the handle bars of the motercycle and leaned tony back onto it. Steve licked his lips as tony's tanktop slowly rid up. Tony moaned at the feeling of the metal bars on his lower back. Steve smirked at the interesting kink he had just found out about his beloved. Tony quickly realized that Steve had stopped and opened his eyes. Steve was looking downright evil, with his pupils blown wide with lust and his lips plump from chewing on them. Steve began to wonder just exactly how tony would react to leather. He stored the thought in a folder for later. He grabbed tony's legs and messaged the spot behind his knee that would make tony relax under Steve's hands. Tony moaned with more feeling as Steve began to reach over and grab the lube. "t-top drawer" tony moaned out as he felt steve's weight crush him and maybe Steve's hardened dick touched a sensative spot for tony. Steve raised one of tony's legs over his shoulder as he lubed up his hands. Steve pulled tony closer and roughly. Tony moaned because he loved being man handled by the super soldier, or possibly because Steve slid a large single finger. Tony moaned as Steve began to work him open. "just like that, love" tony moaned then whimpered as Steve curled his finger, lightly caressing tony's prostate. Steve couldn't hold back a moan at the delicious sound and began to work in another finger. Tony moaned to a higher pitch and Steve started to lean more over tony. Tony couldn't help the huff of breath that escaped him. God he fucking loved Steve towering over him like this. Tony's hips jerked up as Steve once again curled his finger inside tony. Tony moaned louder and Steve couldn't take much more of this. So he took his fingers out and slammed into tony, who was hot, empty and ready for him. Steve thrusted into tony with no remorse. Tony lurched backward and moaned at the amazing feeling. He felt full and somewhat complete. Steve couldn't help but chuckle a breathless moan and dip down taking tony's lips and slamming them against his. Steve was ruthless and tony was living for every second of it. Steve kept pounding into tony with so much vigar and tony would try to rock and meet him in the power of it.

Later Steve would blow a puff of grey air in the shape of a heart that would cup tony's face perfectly. It would make tony blush and he would be even more incoherrent. When his brain would finally return like the blood, from his dick, he would retaliate with a smartass remark fondly. But for now tony stark was incoherent and Steve's little bitch.

Later Steve would blow a puff of grey air in the shape of a heart that would cup tony's face perfectly. It would make tony blush and he would be even more incoherrent. When his brain would finally return like the blood, from his dick, he would retaliate with a smartass remark fondly. But for now tony stark was incoherent and Steve's little bitch.


	10. Another Cherik Coffee Au

Charles walked into the coffee shop hank had suggested for him. But as he walked in and felt the cool clean breeze of air hit his freakled face, he felt himself missing his long brown locks. The young professor sighed and rubbed sulkingly at his bald head. Unknown to him emerald green eyes hidden in a murky kind of grey were lingering on charles. Charles finally wheeled himself over to the counter. "excuse me" he began all professional like. "I would like some tea please"he finished in his polished British accent. " this is a café sir." said a gruff but familiar voice. Charles couldn't help but hid his blue eyes from the world and wish for the stranger to be Erik when he opened them. He missed his old friend even if Erik was always finding some way to back stab him. Charles, quickly realizing he had been silent for a while finally answered the man. " i'm sorry my friend uhm suggested this place but he knows I don't drink coffee so you must have something other than coffee." Charles said with a sweet smile. The gruff man looked over Charles and sighed whistfully? Charles tried to reach into the man's mind only to quickly be expelled out. The man had become quite as Charles had become earlier. Charles cleared his throat to get the man's attention. That seemed to snap the man out of it. His grey eyes opened and he began to speak as he scratched his scraggily looking beard.

"I could uhm possibly make you some tea?" the grey eyed man said with a sad smile. Charles quickly shook his head. "no no! I do not wish to make you do more work!" Charles said politely. The bearded man looked at Charles amusement twinkling in his grey eyes. "I'm at work, so I will make you a tea"the man said. Charles protested against his plan but the man quickly made the tea. As Charles wrapped his calloused hands around the warm cup, he couldn't help but hum in satisfaction. The tea smelled delicious and it was perfectly heated. "thank you" Charles said with a welcoming smile. He put the tea in his lap and reached down at his wheels. As Charles began to wheel himself to a table the grey eyes man cursed at himself in german. Then he made his way from behind the counter and stood in charles' way. "let me help you." the grey eyed man said with a sad smile. "I'm quite alright on my own." Charles said very stubbornly. Wanting to prove that he didn't need any help and he was perfectly capabile to make his way around. "I'm Arin, and id like to be your new best freind with that attitude!" Arin said with a smile and sadness hidden behind his eyes. Charles gave a look and couldn't help but chew on his bottom lip lost in thought. "alright but first there is something you must know about me." Charles said letting go of his bottom lip. His lips were just as red as he remebered. But as he looked deeper into charles' eyes they were a little less bright and that made his metallic heart sink.

Erik had taken this job after the last run in with frost left him penniless. What Erik had not expect was to see his sweet little lab rat make his way into this cafe. He had seen hank and hank had started up a conversation. More or less him and hank were friends now but he was under the alias Arin Henson. A man with grey eyes and a love for always being casual even if it wasn't needed. So he had to search for an outfit that brought out his contacts. Anyways where was he? Oh yes! Charles was here and be-freinding Erik again. He could not believe it, well Aron not Erik but it's still Erik in discuise. So Charles came in and they would have a chat. Well Erik would not have expected to hear from Charles himself not only did he miss his old friend but he loved him dearly. It made Erik want to give up being magneto and just stay with charles. But... Things had to be done, bridges had to be burned and crossed. But... Erik would always have this time with Charles as his actual self with no backstory to ruin it. There would always be Aron and Charles.


	11. StonyCrackSmut

His hand slid down the side of his hubby's abdomen. It felt like little sparks were reaching up meet tony's small finger tips. Steve sighed as tony's hand lightly caressed his washboard abs. The passion that tiny was transferring into Steven with each thrust of his narrow hips was making the air escape steve. The fire inside him was building up and slowly filling all of him up with a different kind of heat. Tony could not help but blush and get himself wired up to the beautiful sounds Steve was making. His began to thrust with even more filling as Steve whimpered tony's nickname. That almost threw tony off the edge but he had to hang on and give the super soldier some vitamin d.


	12. MetAtAWeddingAu

"so uhm" Charles coughed awkwardly as he box danced with the handsome stranger. The handsome man with brushed back ginger hair looked into charles' ocean blue eyes. "I'm erik" the handsome stranger with emerald eyes spoke with a gravely rough voice. "ch-charmed, I mean charles." Charles answered tripping over his words and miraculously stepping on erik's feet. Erik hissed and Charles got a look at his fangs. 'oh dear god, is it hot in here or is it just me' Charles thought to himself. As the music began to close they begrudgingly let go of one another. Well Charles slid his hand down from erik's shoulder to his wrist. Panicking and not knowing what to do he pulled up erik's rough hand and kissed the back of it. He could see splotches of pink make their way into erik's tanned face. Then Charles ran for it. Erik reached over to his hand and lightly caressed the spot Charles had kissed. The tall ginger gulped and made his way back to his own table. While Charles scolded himself for his stupid actions.


	13. WaiterAu

"you know your eyes are greener than emerald they should be like a different kind of green" raven says to the nice and tall waiter. "that's nice, but my eyes aren't telling me what you'd like to drink so if you'd please?" the tall drink of vodka says with a snarky smirk. Raven huffs and tells the man what she wants. Charles can't help but chuckle as he watches the hot waiter dodge his sisters' horrible flirting attempts. Blue meets green as Charles looks up to answer the waiter. Who to his surprise winks at him when no one is looking.

Later that day, Charles was getting ready to leave but something caught his eye. Under his plate was a napkin with the waiters number and a letter. "tell your sister im gay and I'd like to take you out instead." it finished off with a winky face. Charles showed it to his sister and at first he swears he heard her say" if you call him I'm no longer your sister" so Charles didn't call until raven pulled him aside and scolded him telling him what she really said was "if you don't call him I'm no longer your sister."


	14. Steve paints Charles

"so you brought me here why?" asked Steve as he looked up into emerald green eyes. "you know professor x, yes?" asked the villian. Steve sighed and nodded "yes magneto I know of professor x" magneto then cleared his throat and 'oh my god. Is he blushing? ' Steve asked himself. "I need you to paint me some charls- I mean professor x's" magneto said when he finally spoke up. "will you stop terrorising?" asked The super soldier. "for a few weeks" magneto said as he surrendered. Steve shrugged then nodded. "alright untie me and we can get started." Steve said, blue meeting emerald. Magneto nodded and let him free. He then handed Steve the supplies and left the room. "I can't believe I'm doing this." muttered Steve as he began to paint Charles xavier.


	15. Smutty Cherik Roommates

_Stony is in here._

Erik grunted as he thrusted up into charles' tight and warm hole. Charles moaned loudly as his nails slid down erik's Lightly tanned back. Charles shifted his body so he could match erik's thrusts as he pumped his leaking cock. Erik sighed breathily then gave a sweet shark like smile into charles' hair. Charles' moans became louder and more hurried as he came closer to his end. Erik grunted thrusting faster and harder into charles. Charles writhed and wiggled underneath him. Erik felt his smile widen as Charles screamed out his name coming undone. Erik followed Charles over the edge quickly after with a loud grunt. Charles laughed and basked in their naked and sweet glory. Erik could not help but feel his heart warm up at the sight.

Which lasted all of 5 minutes because of his Abnoxious roommate. "YO! I understand your fucking but I need to barrow some lube." Erik felt his face flush as Charles hid his small body. "TONY!" Erik screamed in embaressment. "WHAT! Bro's can share lubes!" tony said through the door. "You have a thousand dollars why not buy some yourself!" screeched Erik to his roomate. "Excuse you it's millions" tony said with absolute sass. Erik face Palmed feeling absolutely sorry for himself. When instead he looked down to see charles' face flushed, trying not laugh, and his ocean blue eyes twinkling with amusement. It was a beautiful sight to Erik so he could let it go. "I'm so sorry about that" came a low but timid voice. That didn't sound like that pepper girl tony was bringing around lately. Erik put on some boxers and opened the door to a fucking adonis. Who could be Charles except for he favored a chin like zeus' or maybe even hercules'. "i-im sorry about tony's behavior. The reason that he asked is cause I need it for a project. I also kind of asked him not to spend money on me for it" the blonde haired Adonis said with a shy smile


End file.
